Cause You Are Precious
by akinohime
Summary: Mikan was always treated as a useless person. But she keeps smiling and working hard. Now, Natsume, the coolest boy in school happened to be partnered with her in one of the silliest yet most exciting activity in their class ever!
1. With a Smile

'**Cause You are Precious'**

_**akinohime**_

**Summary:**Mikan was always treated as a useless person. She keeps smiling and working hard. Now, Natsume, the coolest boy in school happened to be partnered with her.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of Gakuen Alice. I'm just a little girl who wants to share my love for it.

**Author's Note:**Minna-san, welcome to my first fanfic! I really hope you'll enjoy it. By the way, they don't possess Alices here.

* * *

**I**

**With a Smile**

**MIKAN'S POV**

I want to be useful so I have a reason to be alive… I try to be helpful in any way I can. But why? Just why? I'm doing my best but still, Yagari-san, the only relative I know now, can't accept me.

She was obliged to take me in ever since that horrible accident—no, I don't even want to remember it... Because I'm such a burden, Yagari-san would give me beatings. Not that I can blame her. She probably hates me… to the point I'm starting to hate myself, too.

I clenched my fists hard, without a care about my nails breaking my skin.

* * *

**NATSUME'S POV**

What the heck is wrong with this manga? I can't believe what the story turned out to be like.

Tch. Useless.

Where the hell is that baka sensei anyway? I'm getting more and more impatient every second.

I'll count to three and if Naru still does not show up, I'm getting out of here.

One…

Two...

Thr—

BANG!

To my dismay, he arrived just before I can proclaim my freedom.

Tch.

"Gomen minna-san! I really enjoyed my breakfast that I forgot about the time…hehe," that so called homeroom teacher of ours greeted with his usual cheery self while scratching the back of his probably empty head...

I dislike people like him—all smiles. And what a lame excuse he had.

I choose to just look through the window. It's probably the best thing to do for the next one and a half hours.

BAAAMM!

Another late-comer? Well, whatever.

**MIKAN'S POV**

" Narumi-sensei! Gomen nasai! I had to walk my bike halfway because the front wheel got flat… I'm really really sorry!" I rapidly said upon entering the classroom ever so loudly, bowing very low several times.

"Ohohoho! Sakura, maybe you need a diet. The wheels got flat because you're heavy! Hahaha!" Sumire said out loud with her well-manicured fingernails covering her mouth.

Soon enough, laughs and giggles from my meanie classmates could be heard.

"That's not it! I accidentally tripped the bike in a sharp stone because my hands-" I stopped myself from saying anymore.

"Class, stop now. Don't laugh at others' misfortunes. Now, Mikan-chan go to your seat for I'm just about to start class anyway," my favorite teacher said with that kind smile of his.

I nodded and smiled back. I wish he was my father… He always make me feel better. I went to my seat, which was in the last row.

* * *

**MIKAN'S POV**

Itai!

I inwardly sighed as I looked at the board with Narumi-sensei writing on it. I'm trying to take down notes but it hurts to hold the pencil.

With my injured palms, I couldn't even drive my bike properly. I tripped on a stone which probably made the wheel flat.

I pouted. I should have known better than injuring myself. Having bruises from Yagari-san's beating is bad enough. Adding some myself is really idiotic. I sighed again, audibly this time.

I was still caught up mentally scolding myself when I heard Narumi-sensei's talk.

"By the way class, before I forget, we're having a really exciting out-of –the –classroom activity," his voice failing to hide the sheer enthusiasm, "and you have to be in pairs. That's not a problem since the number of boys and girls in this class is even ne?"

I heard squeals of delight – yup, my girl classmates.

EHHH? Why are they all turning in my direction with those eyes of hearts? Oh no - wait!

They are not looking at me but at the one next to me, who is supposed to be the coolest and most popular boy in school. All of them probably want to be his partner… I tried to glance at him in the corner of my eye without turning my head.

I wonder what this 'really exciting activity' Narumi-sensei is talking about… But if it has to be in pairs then who would my partner be? Uwa~ I hope I'll be teamed up with Iinchou-kun. He's really nice and he won't tease me or play tricks on me.

"We'll use the method of drawing lots to decide who your partner will be. The boys will draw the name of their partner. No switching of partners ne?"Narumi-sensei asked.

I just nodded while the others were murmuring about how excited they are. I have to admit I'm also excited and nervous at the same time. An out-of-the-classroom activity? My eyes started to sparkle. I love adventure!

Narumi-sensei took out a glass box from under his table. The box has little pieces of papers on them.

"Ok boys! Line-up and draw your partners!"

The boys stood and lined up except for my seatmate. Boredom is really visible in his eyes…Hey, now that I've mentioned it. His crimson eyes are really good to look at. It's like I can stare at them for….

"EEEHHH?" I stopped.

What am I thinking? I shook my head.

"Well, I'm just stating facts ne? Ahaha…Nothing to be bothered about. Ahahaha" I softly told myself.

**NATSUME'S POV**

Tch.

When will that stupid school bell ring?

From the window, I turned my eyes back in the classroom.

What's this? Why are they lining up?

I haven't been listening. Whatever. Don't care...

Those girls are very noisy. It's really irritating.

"EEEHHH?" I heard the one beside me blurt out. I glanced at her and saw her shaking her head. She muttered something to herself then chuckled.

Is she nuts?

Tch. I was about to look back at the scenery outside when Naru called my attention.

"Natsume-kun. You haven't drawn yet. Well, since you're the last, there's only one paper left."

I gave him the look of nonchalance. I don't even get what he's talking about.

"Ok minna! Let's open the lots together and know who are your partners. I'll open this for you Natsume-kun… 3…2…1…Go~!"

Then I heard gasps and shrieks…

"Natsume-kun, your partner will be…"

I saw Naru's smile get wider.

"… Mikan-chan!"

"EEEEEEHHHHHH!" I heard everyone chorused.

Whatever.

**MIKAN'S POV**

"Natsume-kun, your partner will be… Mikan-chan!"announced Narumi-sensei.

My jaws dropped and my eyes went wide. What the… Natsume? As in the Hyuuga Natsume whom almost every girl in the academy chases?

I swallowed a lump in my throat. Well, might as well greet him at least. I put on a smile and turned to him.

"Ne, Na-natsume-kun. I'm looking forward to working with you…ehehehee." I scratched my head. Am I embarrassed? Hehe.

One second.

Three.

Five.

His expression didn't change. What the… It feels like talking to a wall!

I pouted. Hmph. Better turn my attention back to class.

Whoah! What's with those death glares from the girls?

Thank God, Narumi-sensei started to speak again.

"Minna, the activity, or game rather, will be held in the Northern Woods,"

The murmurs went up.

"You have to pass some challenges in order to meet the "goal." Working with a random classmate is part of the challenge. I'll explain the mechanics tomorrow. It would start at 10am and ends till the sun sets. It's not going to be easy, I assure you. So wear something that will be okay for you in all conditions,"

The murmurs got even louder.

"So, we'll meet each other in the entrance of the forest 30 minutes before the starting time, ok?"

"HAAAI!"

Brrrrrriiiiiinnnnggggg!

That's the bell.

"Okay class! Dismissed!"

I stood up and picked up my bag. What's my next class again? Hmmm…..

Uh-oh. Crap, its Math…with Jin-Jin…

I took a deep breath. This is gonna be a long day… Fighting!

* * *

**Author's Note:**Thanks for reading! I fixed some typos here. For those who read the previous version, you might have noticed. Please drop me a review. It would be much appreciated. And take a look at the next chapter too


	2. Of Stars and Handcuffs

'**Cause You are Precious'**

_**akinohime**_

**Summary:**Mikan was always treated as a useless person. She keeps smiling and working hard. Now, Natsume, the coolest boy in school happened to be partnered with her.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of Gakuen Alice. I'm just a little girl who wants to share my love for it.

**Author's Note:**Thanks a lot to all those who read and reviewed! I hope you like this chapter, too!

* * *

**II**

**Of Stars and Handcuffs**

**NATSUME'S POV**

I'm still doubting whether I'd go to the game or not. Northern Woods… it's weird for a class activity to be held there. Well, if it's a test of courage, piece of cake! But Naru said it won't be easy and he even mentioned about our clothes…

Maybe I'll go after all. It might be interesting this time…

When the game starts, I'll just leave that idiot partner given to me by that equally idiotic teacher.

Heh.

* * *

**MIKAN'S POV**

Yagari-san wasn't awake yet when I left. I cooked breakfast for her. I hope she won't be mad when I get back later.

I sighed inaudibly. I have to wake up extra early since I can't ride my bike and I have to walk all the way. I'm wearing a white sweatshirt and my favorite orange skirt. Narumi-sensei told us to use comfortable clothes… That's what he said, right? That's what I remember.

I'm already at the meeting place. And wow. Seems like everyone is here except Narumi-sensei. Hmmm….wait….where's my partner? Where's Natsume-kun? I looked around…

He's…I roamed my eyes around some more….

There!

I spotted him. He's on one of the tree branches. His back is leaning on the trunk with his eyes closed. _His eyes, I wish I could see them…_

EEEHHH?

I shook my head hard. This is getting stupid. What am I even thinking?

"Good morning~! Everyone's here now ne? My dear children are sooo cute!" an ever cheerful Narumi-sensei arrived.

I sweatdropped for I can already imagine his expression even without looking at him.

I turned around to greet him only to be surprised.

EH? What's with sensei's clothes? Lavender colored dress with wide white ruffles? Whoah! Sensei looks like a pretty lady! I can't help but give out a toothy grin.

Suddenly, some guys appeared behind him carrying some boxes.

"In the game, each pair has to fill a card with five stars. You can gain stars by defeating the challengers you will encounter. Once you complete the five stars, come back here at the starting point. Remember, five stars,"

Narumi-sensei rested his chin on his right hand before continuing, "The challengers won't go easy on you and they are now scattered in the forest. There are many of them so if you get defeated, don't give up. Try and try. You should comply with the challengers' conditions or else, they won't give you a star. It's like a maze inside the forest so be sure to keep your head. When you get back here with your card filled with five stars, we will give you the key to release you and your partner from the handcuffs."

Whoah! Narumi-sensei! That was really long!

My mind is swirling. You see, I'm not really good at memorizing stuff. Ahehe. I scratched my head. What sensei said was quite complicated.

I tried a mental review. Umm, ok.

1. Go to the forest

2. Defeat a challenger

3. Get a card

4. Find five stars in the maze

5. Come back here.

Was it like that?

It's like that, isn't it? I nodded to myself. Yoshi!

**NATSUME'S POV**

What the heck is that about Naru?

Handcuffs?

I'll be handcuffed with that stupid partner you gave?

Crap. For the first time, I got interested in what Naru was saying—challenges and maze… And those crappy handcuffs in the end just have to ruin it. Bull.

The heck… The plan about leaving that idiot partner is danged. I'd be stuck with her the whole time.

Tch. Whatever. The game seems sensible this time so maybe I'll bear with it. I'll just drag her along while I do the challenges.

**MIKAN'S POV**

Yosssshhhii! The game will start soon! I've always loved games and challenges! I'm really excited.

It's been a long time since I last played. Yagari-san never let me play outside when she's around… I tried to sneak out once because I thought she'd be gone long. Wrong move. I arrived a little later than her and I ended up in cuts and bruises in the next minutes…

Well, it's no big deal already. I'm used to beatings now and I think I won't feel pain anymore. Okasan always told me to always smile because it's the best way to make things better.

Yoshi! I used my right hand to salute to no one in particular.

I saw my classmates lining up with their partners… Okay I better go to and – EEHH?

What are those handcuffs for?

Did Narumi-sensei tell us something about that? I tilted my head to the right and tried to think back…After a about minute or two, I punched my right hand with my left fist.

"Ah! Souka!"

We are to be in handcuffs with our partners and we'd be given a key if we find the five stars in the maze…Hehe. I'm sure my excitement is making me think better right now. I really am improving.

"Minna! Please line up with your partners already! There's going to be a two-minute interval for every pair that enters the forest. And of course, since you'd probably be inside for several hours, we're giving out some handy snacks."

Snacks?

Yey! My eyes sparkled… I'm hungry after the long walk! I spotted my partner under the same tree. Yoshi!

**NATSUME'S POV**

I'm getting impatient again. What's with all this lining up thing?

Tch. Seeing baka Naru in that outfit makes me cringe. I closed my eyes…

"Natsume!"

I abruptly opened my eyes upon hearing that annoying high-pitched voice. It's my baka partner.

Heh… She's calling me so casually now. Last time, I remember her calling me with the honorific "-kun."

She's running towards me with that big smile and waving her right hand above her head. She looks annoying and idiotic but funny at the same time. She didn't even notice the other girls' death glares on her.

Who the hell will wear a short skirt in a challenge when you are told to wear something for all conditions? I think I overestimated her. I know that she's stupid but I didn't know she's THIS stupid.

"Ne, Natsume. Come on! Let's line up! Didn't you hear? We'd be given snacks!"

I felt my eyes twitch. So she's getting excited because of the free snacks?

"Come on! There won't be anything left for us if we don't hurry!"

She grabbed my hand and started to drag me. Of course I have to pull my hand back. Who the heck does she think she is?

She probably lost balance when I pulled and she happened to trip and fell flat on her face. Her skirt was blown up.

Guess what I saw?

Polka dotted panties.

Heh. I walked pass the clumsy idiot.

I heard her stand up and murmured something like 'meanie' before trailing behind me. Whatever.

Sure enough, we were the last in line… After a few more friggin' minutes of waiting, the pair infront of us already left. While waiting for the two-minute interval to be over, they handed us some snacks. I didn't reach my hand out to get mine. This idiot on my right instead, accepts it overdelightedly.

I rolled my eyes… how lame.

"Remember to complete the five stars, okay? Once the sun had already set and you're still not out, we'll send out a search team so don't panic and don't go out of bounds ne?" baka Naru said while handing out the card. I snatched it. No way I'd let this idiot beside me to handle my card. This is my game.

"Oh, and before I forget, there's a punishment for those who won't get back here on time or have incomplete stars."

I felt him cuff my right hand.

"There you go! Good luck!" he gave the signal and we entered the woods.

**MIKAN'S POV**

Yoshi! If Natsume doesn't like his snacks, I'll eat them instead. Hehe… I placed the snacks in my backpack. They were just cookies and crackers and candies and energy drinks so they're not heavy.

I smiled again. I sure am in high spirits. I love the game. I love the snacks. I love my backpack. As a matter of fact, this is my favorite…this sheep backpack. Not that I have any other bags. Hehe. I love my skirt too! Have I mentioned that this is my favorite too? And I also love this sweatshirt!

Huh?

Why is my white sweatshirt dirty?

Oh…. Maybe it's from when I tripped because Natsume suddenly pulled his hand from my grip. It's his fault. He was not moving that's why I dragged him. If I haven't, we might have no snacks left for us anymore… I glanced in his direction with a pout.

I started to wipe the dirt off my shirt using my hands. Well, my left hand is still handcuffed with his right hand. I felt him look at me so I started to talk.

"Ne, Natsume… I still don't get why Narumi-sensei gave that card to you. Aren't the challengers supposed to give us the card so we could go look for the five stars in the maze?"

There was silence.

Three seconds.

Five.

Ten seconds.

It felt like he won't open his mouth anytime soon so I nudged his rib with my elbow. I saw him scowl but still didn't answer.

I nudged him again, a little harder this time. He seemed annoyed so he finally talked.

"Baka. Weren't you listening? We have to fill this card! Who said we have to look for stars in a maze?"

"Eh? ummm….heheh," I answered with a light chuckle to cover my embarrassment. I carried on with brushing the dirt off my shirt.

"Oi, will you stop brushing my hand to your flat chest?

Huh? I poked my head to side….

5

4

3

2

Then it hit me.

"Natsume! You pervert! You enemy of all women! You molester!"

I felt my blood rise up to my head.

Who the hell does he think he is? He may be famous in school with all the girls (correction, almost all the girls) but he's going overboard! Overconfident bastard. Grrr!

"Baka. Who would have a sleazy intention with someone as ugly as you, polka dots."

Me? Ugly? Seems like this rich bastard can't even afford some manners!

Polka dots? Is he stupid? Why is calling me polka do—Eeeeehhhhhhh?

He saw my… What the… When did he… This. Has. To. Be. A. Dream. I won't be able to get married!

I literally turned into stone on the spot.

* * *

**Author's Note:**Another chapter done! Thanks for reading! Like the first one, I edited this. I don't have a beta so I'm hoping for the best with what I can do. Please review. And look forward to the next part.


	3. Stuck with You

'**Cause You are Precious'**

_**akinohime**_

**Summary:**Mikan was always treated as a useless person. She keeps smiling and working hard. Now, Natsume, the coolest boy in school happened to be partnered with her.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of Gakuen Alice. I'm just a little girl who wants to share my love for it.

**Author's Note:** I hope you like this chapter, too! Please, please tell me what you think about it.

* * *

**III**

**Stuck with You**

**NATSUME'S POV**

She has the nerve to say I'm a pervert. Heh.

Should I also tell her that wearing a brassiere won't make a difference to her? I looked at her and saw her go numb and dumb. Idiot.

I was about to continue walking when I felt a presence. I looked up and sure enough, saw someone up the tree…

Persona. He teaches PE—self-defense like taekwondo and kendo, to be exact.

"Welcome. You're my first pair of challengers," his voice is still as cold as I remember.

"To get a star… you should satisfy me with how you beat down this mannequin. That's easy for you ne?" he said while bringing out a huge mannequin from a box which I only noticed now.

I was about to ask him if there's a time limit and if he also want me to include him as a target when suddenly, this clumsy idiot beside me whom I thought to be still out cold, spoke up.

"Yoossshiii! This is a good challenge sensei!" I saw flame in her eyes as she was massaging her knuckles. So, this is the effect of my insults on her. I smirked. Baka.

"Okay. I'll tell you if I'm satisfied or not after you stopped beating the mannequin," Persona said as he made the mannequin stand up then he jumped up the tree again.

"It's not a common mannequin. At some points, it gives back the pressure it was given like an elastic band. But don't worry it won't move to punch you… You can start now!"

I felt a strong tug on my cuffed hand. The next thing I realize, the idiot was already beating the crap out of the mannequin. She was punching furiously and of course, my hand was being dragged by her movements. She was also kicking hard.

I see… This girl can really be brutal if triggered. I smirked.

I just stood there as she did the work… I'll let her have this one. The next challenge will be mine.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

She's still vigorously punching…

Twenty minutes.

I get to say she has stamina…

Thirty minutes

Hey, she's still beating the mannequin….

Now, I'm not sure how many minutes have passed already…

What the… I'm sick of standing here! When will she ever decide to stop?

I looked up the tree to check Persona. And just what the heck. He's taking a nap. Bull.

"Oi, polka! It's almost an hour already! You can stop!" I had my voice louder than usual and even pulled my handcuffed wrist to stress my point.

She looked like she snapped out of a trance when she looked at me. Gone was the flame in those chocolate irises… Good, she's back to her normal idiot self.

**MIKAN'S POV**

"Eehh? It's been that long?" I managed to blurt out in shock.

I looked at Persona-sensei. He's sleeping?

I punched the mannequin one last time before calling out sensei.

"Persona-sensei! Persona-sensei! Persona-sensei!"

Wow… This is a record-breaker. Persona-sensei is still asleep. They say my talent is to break eardrums.

I took a deep breath then, "PERSONA-SENSEEEEEEEIIIIIII!"

I saw Natsume cringe.

"You are making my ears bleed, you stupid girl!"

I pout again but then at least, I managed to wake up Persona-sensei. He jumped down from the tree and I gave him a big smile.

"Persona-sensei, I'm done! Are you satisfied with the beating?" I asked him directly.

He picked up the quite deformed mannequin and gave us a sheepish grin." Honestly, I haven't seen much since I fell asleep… Anyway, the mannequin is already in quite a bad shape so I guess I'll just have to give you a star."

My eyes sparkled and I jumped in joy. Yippee! A star for me!

I looked at Natsume at my side. I stick my tongue out. Beh!

Persona took our card and stick a bright yellow star.

Uwahhh! Cool! Only four more stars to go.

I waved at sensei as we made our way to our next challenge.

"Arigato Persona-sensei! I will buy you an alarm clock when I will have enough money!" I still managed to shout before turning into the denser part of the woods. I hope he heard me. Hehe.

Yoshi!

Well, back to Natsume and me… He's not talking and it seems like he is not planning to do so anytime soon.

I eyed him… I haven't actually heard him say anything not sarcastic or insulting or cold yet. And come to think of it, I haven't seen him actually smile. I mean a smile. As in a real smile. It was always either a smirk or a mocking grin.

"Oi polka… I know I'm good-looking so stop staring at me so intensely. It's giving me creeps. I've had enough of those."

I felt heat rush to my face. I instinctively looked away from him… Crap. My face feels hot. Am I running a fever? I suddenly feel so awkward.

I tried shaking my head to clear my mind. After a few moments, I snapped my fingers at a thought.

"Ah! I think I'm still flushed from all that beating…haha… Ne, Natsume, can we sit somewhere for awhile? Let's eat the snacks!" I tried to act normal. Well, I'm telling the truth anyway.

"No."

"Eh? Why?"

I'm genuinely surprised. Who would refuse a snack?

"You're too full of yourself, baka. We still have to gather four stars."

"But I did all the beating… I need refreshment!"

"No one told you to beat the mannequin for an hour."

I pouted. "Meanie! If you don't want to then I'll just have the energy drink all for myself!"

I brought out a bottle of energy drink from my backpack and gulped it swiftly.

Aahh! Great! The heat lessened!

"I wonder if this is what it really feels like after beating someone," I managed to say softly with a soft chuckle.

**NATSUME'S POV**

"I wonder if this is what it really feels like after beating someone," I heard this clumsy idiot mutter. She looked sad for a moment.

Tch. Never mind…

We continued walking when something greeted our sight: A table with a pile of paper on it… and next to it is a person with that horrible frown complete with glasses and a matching stick… Our next challenger?

I felt the clumsy idiot moved closer to me so I looked at her with an annoyed look signaling her to back off.

She pointed infront and whispered "Jin-jin" softly. So, she's scared of him... Well, come to think of it. There was always this someone in our math class who's always scolded by Jinno. Heh. Idiot.

I practically dragged her to reach the terror teacher (well, not for me. I don't fear any of them).

"Sakura, I hope you don't mess up this one. This challenge is obviously, about Math," Jinno said looking sternly at her.

He pushed his glasses up before handing out a paper and a pen.

"You have to give me correct answers within 30 minutes. A single mistake means no star. Start."

I reached for the pen. Good thing I'm left-handed. My right hand is the one cuffed. I scanned the paper. The test is twenty items… Square roots, cubes, derivations, factorials, probabilities and so on…Tch. Piece of Cake.

I looked over my shoulder to see how the clumsy idiot is doing… She's sweatdropping and her eyes are swirling. Baka.

I wrote the answers and finished the challenge quickly. I have to say I'm really pissed. I was thinking about obstacle courses if challenges are done in the woods… But a Math quiz? Bull.

"Oi, give us the star already. I'm more than sure my answers are correct," I said handing out the card. I saw a vein pop out of his temples. Che. So I'm not the only one pissed here.

He took his sweet time checking the answers and I can feel he's wishing for a mistake to appear. I snorted.

But of course in the end, he still had to give us the star.

I turned to look at polka again. I stick my tongue out the way she did after the first challenge.

Beh.

**MIKAN'S POV**

That Natsume… Thinking he's all great for answering those hard questions. Well, of course he's really good because of that but UGH! Hmph. And what's with that sticking his tongue out?

I'm officially pissed! I walked deliberately faster and lead the way... Just you see, I'm going to get the next star.

I turned left. Then right. Then right again. Then straight ahead… Hey! Where's the next challenger? I'm getting impatient!

I felt a tug from behind. Natsume stopped walking. I turned to look at him with a big pout.

"Hey! You tired already? Heh. How lame!" I tried provoking him by being equally arrogant.

Suddenly, I heard a chuckle from behind me. I turned and my eyes were met with someone who has indigo colored hair and a star beside his left eye.

Of course I know that person… He's my saviour!

"Tsu-tsubasa-senpai?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: What will happen next? See in the next chapter! Remember to drop me a review ok? Thanks a bunch!


	4. My Favorite Senpai

**'Cause You are Precious**

_**akinohime**_

**Summary:**Mikan was always treated as a useless person. But she keeps smiling and working hard. Now, Natsume, the coolest boy in school, happened to be partnered with her.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of Gakuen Alice. I'm just a girl who wants to share my love for it.

**Author's Note:**First of all, I would like to apologize for the very late update. My old desktop where I used to type the chapters suddenly crashed. I was not able to recover any of my files. I got lazy typing all over again. When I finally had a laptop, I got all busy with school and club and forgot about writing. _Honto ni gomen nasai!_ ( ") I hope you enjoy reading this and I pray the plot bunnies won't leave me again.

* * *

**IV**

**My Favorite Senpai's Star**

**MIKAN's POV**

"Tsu-tsubasa-senpai?" I asked, surprised to see him.

I would recognize that face whenever, wherever. Have I mentioned already he's my savior? He's one of the few (but true) friends that I have. He's kind and intelligent and looks cool! He's my favorite senpai along with Misaki-senpai, who also happens to be his girlfriend.

"Ola Mikan-chan! Hyuuga-kun, too! I've been waiting for you to pass my post." he greeted with that ever cheerful face.

My eyes literally sparkled. I'm not sure why senpai is here but naah, who cares? I'm so pleased to see him!

I jumped on to senpai with my arms wide open in attempt to hug him. "Tsubasa-senpa—"

CLINK.

I can't? Why won't my arm reach senpai? I looked back at Natsume and saw his right hand beside my left one. Oh right. I'm handcuffed with him.

"Baka." Natsume muttered loud enough for me to hear. Clearly, he's trying to annoy me. And unfortunately, he is successful.

"Hey! Stop calling people names, you jerk!" I exclaimed. Honestly, this person is such a prick! Just once, can't he be nice?

He wore that mocking grin again, making me feel like I've said something wrong. I opened my mouth to give some sort of comeback when Tsubasa-senpai placed his hand on top of my head.

"Hep hep. No fighting! You are partners. Partners, deshou?" he said with his charming smile.

Good thing senpai is here. He nullifies all the bad vibes Natsume is giving off. Hehe. Point for me! I encountered the word "nullify" in our last English assignment so now I know what it means and I got a chance to use it. Hehe.

I looked up at my tall senpai showing him my toothy grin.

**NATSUME's POV**

Tch. How many more stupid people do I have to meet today?

"Oi, hurry up and give us your challenge." I voiced out.

"You're really smart ne Hyuuga-kun? You figured out I'm a challenger," he said with that annoying face.

Yeah, right. Only stupid people won't figure that out.

"EEEHH? You're a challenger, senpai?" exclaimed the idiot beside me. See, she's really stupid.

"Yes, Narumi-sensei asked help from the Student Council. I'm free anyway so I agreed. Besides, I get to see you today!" the indigo-haired freak explained while ruffling the top of the smiling idiot's empty head. Honestly, what's there to be so happy about? Those smiles are seriously freaking me out. Tch. Crap.

"So what's your challenge, senpai?"

So polka can actually ask a single sensible question.

"Hmm…Let's see…" Andou said with his index finger in his pouting lips, making him look dumber. "Now that I think about it, I don't think the challenge I prepared will be fun since this is Hyuuga-kun we're talking about here… Hmm..."

I rolled my eyes.

**MIKAN's POV**

Senpai is right. Things will be easy because Natsume's my partner…

Eh? Ah, no! No no no no no. I don't mean it that way. Umm, I mean… Umm, I don't mean that I actually rely on that ice prince…

IIIE! I mean, he is NOT a prince. Uh what I want to say is ummm… He's smart and ummm… we make a pretty good team because we already got two stars.

Aaaagh! Why do I even bother explaining to myself?

"I realized I brought my MP3 player. Why don't the two of you dance together to entertain me while I play my favorite songs?" said senpai gleefully with a mild clapping from his hands.

For a good five seconds, there was silence…

5

4

3

2

Then it hit me.

EEEHHH? !

I had a private panic. Is senpai joking? I'm fine with dancing, but how about my partner? Natsume and dance are never to be put in the same sentence… Or maybe I just did. But seriously! Once, our Arts teacher told us to dance waltz in class and Natsume fearlessly walked out of the room. When the teacher tried to stop him, Natsume looked back—with a gaze that will freeze you on spot. Everyone was silent at that moment. When the 'spell' was broken, Natsume was already gone and the girls started squealing at how hot and cool he looked. Ok, I don't get that. But certainly, the mind-numbing stare left a deep impression on me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and avoided looking at my partner.

"A-ano, senpai, if you want, I can dance alone so Natsu—"

Natsume cut my talk as he started to walk away with me being tugged to follow with the handcuffs.

I let out a gasp. This can't be! We can't just leave! This is my favorite senpai's post! He waited for us! We just can't skip and ignore him like this! We just can't!

I looked at Tsubasa-senpai, hoping he can read my thoughts through my eyes.

"Maa, I guess you'd do the original challenge I prepared then?"senpai voiced out.

"Yes! Yes! We'll do it Tsubasa-senpai! Just please don't make him dance!" I eagerly replied, making Natsume stop on his tracks and look at me with those… those eyes. I cowered. I didn't mean to offend him. Really, I don't. I just want to work things out.

"Then you'll just have to retrieve the star I placed in the trunk of that tree over there!" said senpai, pointing to the nearest tree to my right. "It's pretty high for a fifteen-year-old kid but well, there are two of you. So will you do it?"

I heard Natsume say something like "bull of crap" and snort. But I was totally relieved when he started walking towards the tree. _Yokatta_. I inwardly sighed.

When we are already in front of the tree, I immediately saw the bright yellow star pasted in the trunk. Like senpai said, it was pretty high. I won't reach it even if I jump. I wonder how Natsume plans to get it.

"I'm going to teach you not to mess with me again, Andou," Natsume darkly mumbled, still facing the trunk of the tree.

Natsume walked back a few steps. I didn't need to leave my position in front of the tree when he did.

Everything happened so fast after that—he ran, stomped on the tree trunk for a couple of steps and GLIDE!

My eyes almost popped out—he looks like, no, he IS flying! Or else, how can someone jump so high? I just can't believe it!

I felt my cuffed hand being pulled up because of the height he reached. I didn't bother for I am totally awestruck by my partner. With a swift brush of his free hand, he was able to take the star.

He landed gracefully beside me in a kneeling position, and heck, I can't deny he looked really *cough cough* cool. My mouth was agape as I continued to stare at him. I still can't believe what I just witnessed!

He stood up already but I can't seem to keep my eyes off him. Then suddenly, he turned his head to me and his crimson orbs met my brown ones.

_Tha-dump_

Eh? Why does my ears suddenly feel hot? I broke the eye contact and tried to look anywhere but to my left.

_Tha-dump_

A-am I sick? Why does my chest feel stuffy?

_Tha-dump_

Mou, I feel so weird!

"Tsk. Tsk. I knew it. This will be too easy for Hyuuga-kun," Tsubasa-senpai said with a hearty chuckle.

I breathe in deeply and shook my head. I lost count already how many times I did that today because of weird thoughts popping up.

What did always okasan say? Always smile to make things better. And so I did.

Yoshi!

"Tsubasa-senpai! We got the star!" I exclaimed with a wide grin on my face.

**NATSUME's POV**

Walking in a forest, it's totally fine with me. But walking in a forest stuck with a stupid girl who just can't stop talking? Tch.

"Ne ne Natsume, can we take a break?"

Ignore her, ignore her, I told myself. Two more friggin' stars and I'll get the keys to this stupid handcuff. Just walk.

"Ne ne Natsume, aren't you hungry?"

Polka should be grateful. I'm trying my hardest here to maintain peace.

"Ne ne Natsume, would you like to eat the snacks given to us by Narumi-sensei?"

I continued walking. Tch. Just where is the next challenger? My usual thin patience is getting thinner. Rapidly.

"Ne ne Natsume, I think a short break would—

I stopped in my tracks. I think I heard a vein in my forehead pop.

"For once, can't you just keep quiet?" I asked her.

She gave me a pout. "But all I ask is a short break. I'm really tired." she answered with her eyes looking down.

Well I have to admit she does seem tired but "Didn't you just drink a while ago?"

"But it was just one drink! This morning, I walked all the way to—," she cut herself midway and heaved a sigh before continuing, "Don't you want a break too? We've been in the game for about three hours already. And we already have three stars. It won't hurt to rest for a bit, right?"

I'm not one to be convinced easily by what some idiot said but I've weighed out the odds. If I refuse, chances are, she'd be frying my ears with her nonstop pestering. Tch.

"Just a short break."

"Yatta! Haha. Arigatou, Natsume! I know you'd give in. Besides, I think the biscuit is really yummy and _blah blah blah_—"

Tch. This is really pissing me off. Better pacify her mouth with the snacks soon.

I made my way under a tree and sat. The idiot fumbled with her bag and took out the snacks she got from Naru.

"Natsume, common, let's eat," she invited with her goofy smile.

I didn't bother to reply. I took the bottle of whatever kind of drink it was and closed my eyes after chugging the content.

Come to think of it, I didn't get much sleep last night. Hn. Maybe I'll take a nap while Polka indulges in the snacks.

"Wake me up after you gobble up everything. Don't you dare fall asleep, Baka."

"Che. Yes, oh mighty prick." I heard her reply sarcastically.

Whatever.

* * *

**Author's Note:**Love it? Hate it? Please let me know Drop a review and I'll be your friend forever.


	5. Punishments

**'Cause You are Precious**

_**akinohime**_

**Summary:**Mikan was always treated as a useless person. But she keeps smiling and working hard. Now, Natsume, the coolest boy in school, happened to be partnered with her.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of Gakuen Alice. I'm just a girl who wants to share my love for it.

**Author's Note:**This chapter is quite angsty, I think. But don't worry, I tried injecting humor. And also, I hope I'm doing a fine job in building character depth. Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**V**

**Punishments**

**MIKAN's POV**

I felt drops of cold water on top of my head. At first, I can still ignore it. But now, I can feel them on my arms and legs too.

It's probably raining.

Mou, but I want to continue sleeping. I'm really tired, you know. I don't usually get enough sleep but but today, I woke up extra early because I can't ride my bike to school.

I felt the cold raindrops get bigger. I guess I really have to wake up now.

I rubbed my eyes after opening them and I was greeted with the sight of trees. Oh, right. I'm in the Northern Woods.

I glanced at my left and find myself face to face with a sleeping face—Natsume's sleeping face. I stared at him, hoping he won't kill me if ever he finds out. I just thought he'll look so much better without the usual sour expression he wears. Like what I thought before, I've never seen Natsume smile. A smile as in a genuine smile. All he ever gives me are the mocking grins. Not that I'm asking him to smile at me. But hey, why does he prefer to act all arrogant? It won't hurt to be nice, will it? And after all, I'm his partner in this challenge.

And speaking of challenge, we already have three stars. Two more to go and –EEEEHHH?

I looked at my surroundings and noticed that it was getting quite dark, especially with the rain.

I slowly shook my head as an important realization dawned on me: TIME'S ALMOST UP! We have to get back to the entrance of the forest! NOW!

"NATSUME!" I called frantically while shaking his shoulders to wake him up.

He slowly lifted his eyelids, revealing those crimson irises. _Iie, _I reminded is no time to be focusing on that. We have a serious matter at hand!

I took a deep breath and started talking as fast as I can.

"Natsume-I'm-so-sorry! I-didn't-expect-I'll-fall-asleep-too. I-thought-I'll-take-a-very-very-short-nap-but-I lost-track-of-time. When-I-woke-up-it–was-getting-dark-already .Narumi-sensei-said-we-have-to-get-back-before-the-sun-sets-so—"

Natsume cut my explanation by standing up.

"Stop blabbering and let's go, baka."

* * *

**MIKAN's POV**

BRRIIING!

_Yokatta_, I inwardly sighed.

I arrived in class just before the school bell rang and Narumi-sensei entered the classroom. You see, I still can't ride my bike to school so I wal— err, ran.

I composed myself as I put down my bag beside my table.

"Wonderful morning my cute students!" greeted sensei with a wide smile. Really, no matter what the odds are, I definitely won't allow myself to miss Narumi-sensei's class. I feel happy whenever sensei is near. He's just so cheerful and he makes me feel at ease.

I smiled and greeted back along with some of my classmates. I sweat dropped when I took a glimpse of sensei's footwear. I thought he's in normal clothes today. Apparently, he's on combat boots with white ruffles which have golden linings. I just scratched my head. Haha. Never mind. It looks good on sensei anyway.

"Minna~ Guess what the result of yesterday's game is."

Murmurs filled the room and Narumi-sensei continued, "We only have one pair who didn't complete the five stars!"

The murmurs got noticeably louder. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I nervously glanced at my left where my partner is supposed to be sitting.

"It's the couple over there at the back, Natsume-kun and Mikan-chan. Maa, I guess it's just you two doing the task as a punishment ne?" announced sensei.

I felt like I turned into a large mass of stone. What can this punishment be? I dreaded what was to come. You see, I still feel guilty for falling asleep after Natsume told me not to.

"Well, you just have to tend the nursery this afternoon since Misaki-sensei is out on a study trip. Pretty easy, isn't it? "said sensei.

"Aheh. A he he." I tried to smile at sensei but my mouth just twitched awkwardly.

I glanced back at Natsume from the corner of my eyes. He seems like he doesn't even care with that usual bored look he has.

* * *

**MIKAN's POV**

What. the. heck.

Just what the heck!

My jerk of a partner who's supposed to be with me in the nursery just left! Can you believe that? After our last period, he went in front of the school gate immediately and like the young master he is, there's his driver already waiting there for him.

I even ran up to him to remind about our task but just the prick he is, he didn't even spare me a glance!

Sure, it was partly my fault for falling asleep. But I don't think I deserve to have the punishment all to myself because of that. Besides, didn't he sleep too?

Oh, if I could just punch him now, I swear I would. Grrrr! So what if he's the coolest guy in school? Strip him of his looks and he's just an ass.

"Ohohoho, how pitiful~ Sakura was dumped!" I remembered that sick laugh from Sumire (who also happens to be the president of the stupid Natsume Fans Club) when I passed by her after Natsume left. Hmph. How can I be dumped in the first place? It's not like I confessed to him or anything.

I felt my face heat up at the thought. C-confess?

Ugh! I shook my head really hard several times (Hey, I've been doing that a lot lately). I have to attend to the matter at hand. I inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly.

Time to work.

* * *

**MIKAN's POV**

I wiped the grain of sweats on my forehead as I looked at the whole Nursery.

It took me about two hours to finish pulling out weeds, cleaning the entire area and watering the plants since I'm alone. Yes, it was really tiring but surprisingly, I found it fun.

I smiled as I looked at my accomplishment. I guess I'd visit here again when I have the chance. I felt quite attached to the young plants now that I experience tending them. It was fulfilling. Maybe this is what Misaki-sensei usually feels.

Then I remembered Natsume. I grimaced. Che. That bastard probably won't even lift a single finger to help even if he was here.

I stretched to ease my tiredness then prepared to leave. I noticed it was getting dark outside already.

When I stepped out of the Nursery, it suddenly started to rain. _What a great timing_, I thought sarcastically. Aaaargh. It was raining yesterday, too. Why did I forget to bring my umbrella today? I pouted.

Oh well, I just have to make a run for it.

I looked at the school clock tower when I passed by. I put my hands up to cover my mouth with in shock. It was past 7o'clock already! Oh no! Yagari-san especially told me this morning not to come home late! Oh, how can I be so forgetful?

I sped up my pace. I didn't even stop when the guard at the school gate called out to me. I have to get home as fast as I can, that's all that matters right now.

I urged my legs to run faster.

I'm surprised I still got the energy after that tiring work. But really, I have no choice. I have to arrive home earlier than Yagari-san or else!

I'm panting heavily now but I can't afford to stop and take a rest.

I can see no people outside due to the rain. When I was about to reach the street side before crossing, I saw the signal for pedestrians to be red but since I see no cars from my angle, I continued running.

Unfortunately, I didn't expect the lane to be very slippery. I felt a blinding light at my left and a loud honking before I tripped and fell flat on my face in the middle of the road.

SCREEEECH!

The car stopped just a few inches from my body. Thank God. I got up from my embarrassing position.

The driver of the car popped his head out at the side of the car and shouted, "Watch it, kid! You were almost hit! If you want to kill yourself, don't drag other people in your mess!"

I hung my head. "I'm sorry," I replied softly, I wonder if I was even heard.

BEEP-BEEEEEP!

Came the car honk again. I bowed before running to the other side of the street.

I was shaking but I continued running. I pushed out of my mind the idea that what happened a little while ago was a near-death experience. I focused on getting closer to my destination.

When I finally reached our doorstep, I realized I'm soaked to the bone and am shaking really hard. But what I'm more concerned about is whether Yagari-san's already here before me.

Fear rushed inside me wildly when I saw the lights inside the house already on.

The moment I stepped inside, something came flying my way and hit my head. Yagari-san's slipper.

"You useless brat! Didn't I tell you not to be late?" Yagari-san greeted me as she made her way to me. I saw that usual stick in her hand. My body trembled harder, if it was even possible.

I stammered as I tried explaining to my aunt, "I-I'm so-sorry Ya-yagari-s-san. I was made to s-stay in the N-nurse—"

"Silence! You dare talk back to me?"

"N-no, I was only—"

SLAP!

My hands went up to my now swollen left cheek. It hurts. Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"You stupid girl! I let you stay here and send you to a decent school and this is how you repay me?" Yagari-san painfully fisted some of my hair.

"Yesterday, you were just lucky my meeting was extended so I didn't know if you were late. And now you plan to be abusive?"

Yagari-san punched my swollen cheek so hard, I was thrown at the floor.

"If I have known you were this useless, I should have never agreed taking you in, you insolent child!"

Yagari-san kicked me in the stomach before beating me with her stick.

Tears slid down my cheeks as I try to suppress my screams. It's painful, oh God, it's so painful. I wish I'd just pass out so I can't feel the beating anymore.

_Kami-sama, I thought I'm used to the beatings already. But why does it still hurt?_

_Punishments… I've had enough of them today._

* * *

**Author's Note: **If you have noticed, most of the POV's in this chapter are Mikan's. Like in the anime/ manga, I want to build up on her as the central character (or would you like to have more of Natsume's POV in the next?) I apologize if you think this is quite slow-paced. I really enjoyed completing the scenes. Please, please review. I'd love to know what you think about the story. Thank you for reading! :3

**Here's a few sneak peeks on the next chapter:**

_I followed his line of sight and saw a familiar-looking figure—a thin girl with ridiculously high pigtails, wearing my school's uniform. _

"So today it's panda print, huh?"

Let me ignore her question, too and get straight to the point, "Where were you yesterday evening?"

She shut her eyes tight. I took a step towards her.


	6. Worried

**'Cause You are Precious**

_**akinohime**_

**Summary:**Mikan was always treated as a useless person. But she keeps smiling and working hard. Now, Natsume, the coolest boy in school, happened to be partnered with her.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of Gakuen Alice. I'm just a girl who wants to share my love for it.

**Author's Note:**Chapter six! Thank you so much to those who gave this story a chance! If you have suggestions, please feel free to review and send me a message. I'd be more than happy to hear from you. And of course I would like to take this chance to say that I am REALLY very sorry for the very late update. I know there is no enough excuse for it and I really feel bad for making you all wait. I have my hands full mainly of my academic load and club responsibilities... and sometimes, the plot bunnies run away from me when I feel like I have the time to write. Really, I am sorry. I owe you a lot. I do hope you enjoy this chapter! Please be reminded that a line break signifies time skip.

* * *

**VI**

**Worried?**

**NATSUME's POV**

I arrived at school early today. It's not like I'm excited for class or anything.

I have to check on Polka. Tch. Don't get me wrong. I just want to confirm something from yesterday evening…

_***flashback***_

_Tired from the family gathering earlier this afternoon at Grandpa's, I am so glad they allowed me to go home first. I just told them I have stuff to do for school due tomorrow. _

_It was dreadfully boring there what with all those questions. Acads? Girlfriend? Future plans? _

_Whatever. __I decided to take a nap in the car on the way... o__r so I thought. The car suddenly halted to my annoyance._

"_Watch it, kid! You were almost hit! If you want to kill yourself, don't drag other people in your mess!" my driver shouted._

_The eyebrows above my closed eyes twitched but I chose to ignore what happened, so I was about to really doze off when—_

BEEP-BEEEEEP!

_I frowned. Why can't I have my peace just this once? I opened my eyes and glared at my driver. I followed his line of sight and saw a familiar-looking figure—a thin girl with ridiculously high pigtails, wearing my school's uniform. _

_Polka?_

_Her head was hung low, I didn't get to see her face clearly. The girl bowed down before sprinting to the other side of the street._

_It's raining and already past seven in the evening. That can't be her. Besides, why would that idiot still be here?_

_***end flashback***_

I placed my feet on top of my table. Two more minutes before first period starts and Polka still isn't here. Not that I'm worried or anything. It's not even certain it was really her… Tch. This is getting irritating.

* * *

**MIKAN's POV**

As usual, I'm walking to school today. My bike's still not fixed. I know I'm getting really late for Narumi-sensei's class but I can't make my legs run. I feel so light-headed and my body feels heavy… Thank God, I had something to eat this morning or else, I would have passed out already.

Maybe I should've stayed and rest for the day?

I cringed at my own stupid idea. If I did, Yagari-san would just probably get madder (if that's even possible). She'll talk about me wasting what she pays for my schooling. That would be like asking for another beating, no thank you.

Tired, I sighed as the school gate greeted my sight. Actually, I feel uneasy. I have several bruises but thankfully, they can be covered with my clothes… except my swollen cheek. I didn't have time to cover it with gauze earlier. Oh well, it's not like this is the first time I go to class like this. I'll just make a story up when someone asks me about it.

I tried to practice in my head what I'll say to sensei about being late but as I get closer and closer to our classroom, the thumping of my heart gets louder and louder. I realized my knees as shaking. Yep, I am nervous.

I stood in front of the door for what it seemed like forever before I heaved the courage to open it.

**NATSUME's POV**

The sound of the door opening made me avert my gaze from the window. I looked at the source of disturbance and saw that familiar idiot face—well, not so familiar today what with that swollen cheek and puffy eyes.

"Mikan-chan?" Naru asked, not very cheerfully. Worry etched on his face.

"Sensei, I'm so sorry for being late. I… M-my bike…I… T-the…"

"It's alright. I started late, anyway. But more importantly, are you not feeling well? You don't look so good."

"I can take you to the infirmary, Sakura-san," a boy with glasses offered. Ah right, I think he's the class president. _Che. Model student._

"Thank you Iinchou-kun but I'm fine. Really, I am," she replied looking with a noticeably tired smile.

Fine? Who would believe that?

Polka started to walk towards her seat, which happens to be beside me. Was she really the one from yesterday? But something like a car accident won't give her that swollen cheek.

* * *

**MIKAN's POV**

Breaktime!

Oh I'm so glad! My vision started spinning when we were in Jin-jin's class. It got worse minute after minute.

Maybe drinking some medicine will stop this awful feeling? I guess I have to go to the infirmary. Besides, our next classroom is not so far away from it.

I nodded to myself at the idea and made my way to the school clinic. There were no students in the area so I loosened my composure. It's quite difficult to walk normally and pretend to be ok.

It was dreadful when I realized I have to take stairs down since I'm on the second floor and the infirmary is on the ground floor. Oh, how I wish a fluffy cloud will just come carry me and fly to wherever I want to go to.

I took a deep breath and placed my hand on the railings for support.

"Oi."

EEEEH?!

I was so surprised there's someone who suddenly called me from behind, I lost my grip and tripped. I fell on the steps of the stairs, flat on the face.

GAH! ITTAI~! Not to mention, my position's really embarrassing.

"So today it's panda print, huh?"

I'd recognize that voice anywhere. I felt my blood boil.

"NATSUME!" I shrieked as I help myself up to look at him. "You jerk! You enemy of all women! How dare you peek at my panty! You pervert!" Too bad, my voice is not as loud as usual.

"Peek? Who would do that deliberately? And to you, of all people? What a joke!" He gave me that mocking look once again.

This bastard! What did I say before? If could just punch him, I would! But not in my condition right now, tsk. I felt my breathing go dangerously rapid. Oh no… I'm getting dizzier at the moment. I know I'll have to deal with Natsume next time. I really need to go to the infirmary. Fast. But I can't let him notice my condition.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I tried asking what I thought to be an easy way out of the pointless argument.

"Where were you yesterday evening?"

Huh?

Ye-yesterday evening? Why would Natsume want to know? D-does he know about what happened with Yagari-san?

Oh no.I can't control my rapid breathing. It hurts… Which one hurts? My chest? My head? I don't know anymore.

_Okasan…_

**NATSUME's POV**

"What are you doing here?"Polka asked. Heh. So she's ignoring my insults today.

Let me ignore her question, too and get straight to the point, "Where were you yesterday evening?"

I saw her eyebrows knit and her chest heave in really short intervals.

Is she faking it?

Well, she does look like she's in pain.

I looked at her pale face. Oi, this is definitely not a good joke.

She shut her eyes tight. I took a step towards her.

"Oi! Polka!"

And her eyes rolled up to her head.

* * *

**NATSUME's POV**

It was my first time carrying a person… much less a girl.

I thought the average weight of a 15-year-old human should at least be about a hundred pounds. How come Polka was so light?

I left her sleeping on one of the infirmary beds. The sensei decided to tend her injuries (which are fortunately not really serious, according to her) upon waking up. Right now, what she needs the most is rest. No wonder, she does look lethargic.

So here I am, rotting in this classroom. The rest of the day at school proved to be longer than usual.

Damn it. I feel irritated. And the most irritating thing is I can't even exactly pinpoint why I am irritated. Boredom is really nasty.

Tch. Ruka will probably laugh if he was here. Well, he'll be officially enrolled here next week.

BBBRIIIINGGGGG!

Finally, the retarded bell went off, signaling that it's time to go home.

I was about to walk out of the room when a boy with glasses approached me. Class president.

"A-ano Hyuuga-kun… Can you please come with me to the infirmary?"

When he got no reply, he continued, "Narumi-sensei was notified of Sakura-chan's condition by our school nurse. But he is still in a faculty meeting so he asked me to go visit on his behalf. I was also instructed to go with Sakura-san's partner. That's you, isn't it?"

I furrowed but nodded and started to head to the infirmary with him. I'll make this clear, though—I'm going not because of baka Naru but because I did not get an answer from Polka earlier.

We arrived at the school clinic and greeted with the sight of the sensei tending Polka's cheek. _Good, she's awake already._

"Iinchou-kun! Natsume!" she greeted us a little too cheerfully… Hey, was she really the half-dead person I carried here?

"Sakura-san! How are you feeling?"

"I feel so refreshed when I woke up!"

"Narumi-sensei is in a meeting so he can't see you now. But he was really worried."

"Oh… I'll try calling sensei later. I am fine now. Thank you, Iinchou!"

"No problem, Sakura-san! You are welcome!"

They continued to exchange more idiotic blabbering and smiled to each other. It was sickening.

"Mikan-chan, do not forget to thank Hyuuga-kun. He's the one who carried you here!" the sensei interjected as she stood up to put the first aid kit back in the closet.

Her eyes widened as she turned her head to me, " Na-natsume did?" My face remained impassive.

**MIKAN's POV**

"Uh-huh! You are lucky to have such caring classmates!" came sensei's reply.

I continued to stare at Natsume. Did he really carry me? Oh gosh, that is so embarrassing! I raised a hand to scratch the back of my head and forced myself to let out a chuckle.

"Ja, thank you everyone! Everything's fine now so let us go home! Yahoo!" I even punched up the air.

"Just don't forget the things I told you, ok? About your wounds and cheek?"

"Hai~ Thank you, sensei! I will follow your instructions!"

We finally got out of the clinic and Iinchou and I were walking (with Natsume somewhere behind us).

"Iinchou-kun," I faced my blonde classmate as we reached the school gate, "Thank you so much! I am going this way." I pointed to my right.

He smiled and pointed to the opposite direction, "Well then, see you tomorrow, Sakura-san!"

We waved our hands goodbye and finally parted. I was taking my fourth step when somebody suddenly grabbed my elbow.

I turned my head ready to scream the lungs out to this rude person… but everything drowned in my throat when my eyes landed on familiar crimson orbs.

"Don't you think there's something else you want to tell me?" came Natsume's voice.

I merely gaped at him. Well, I do remember talking (or bickering) with him on the stairs earlier. But, what does he want? Those eyes are unnerving (although they are pretty). Is he planning something? And why is he using that voice on me? Ugh! Stupid Hyuuga for being mean and cold yet still be so beautiful and cool. Uwa~ I sound like one of his crazy fangirls… which I am not! I am definitely n—

I was literally yanked out of my thoughts when he grabbed my elbow closer to him.

"Where were you yesterday evening?"

Yesterday evening? I felt my eyes widen for the umpteenth time today. The conversation from the stairs came haunting my thoughts … He's still at it? Why does he even want to know?

"What is it to you, jerk?" I spat, trying to sound as if everything's normal. There is no way he knows about Yagari-san, is there? I am brave. Sakura Mikan is brave.

He frowned. "Just answer me," came his dangerous voice again.

"And If I don't want to?"

"I'll force you to."

"Try all you want then, nosy bastard!"

"Answer me or else."

"Or else what? Imprison me?

**NATSUME's POV**

Polka clearly does not know who she's going against. Imprison her? Fine. I lifted her and carelessly swung her light body to my back like a sack of potatoes. Who cares if she's just in the infirmary a little while ago? She's annoying.

"You Natsume Hyuuga! TAKE ME DOWN! NOW!" she shrieked while raining her fist on my back. I tried to ignored her and started to walk towards the car.

"I said now! You pervert, take me down! Are you trying to kipnap me? I swear no one will be able to pay for the ransom! In case you haven't noticed, I am very poor! You are filthy rich anyway so let me go! Jerk! Bastard!"

The driver opened the car door as I reached it.

"I SAID LET ME GO, YOU PERVERT!"

Tch.

I throw her to the backseat of the car. Courtesy of her annoying voice which almost made my ears bleed. I immediately took my seat and instructed the driver to lock the doors and start driving.

"NATSUME! YOU JERK! LET ME OUT! THE LAW WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU NO MATTER HOW RICH YOU ARE! BASTARD!"

I rubbed my temples. This stupid girl is seriously pissing me off.

"Listen. This is the last time I'll be asking you: Where were you yesterday evening?"

She instantly stopped shouting like a crazed monkey and went docile.

"I… Well… I was… the plants… well… " she jabbered incoherently.

"I'll kick you out at once. So spill." I said sternly.

I saw her absently lick her lips. "Well, I got ho-home late…"

**MIKAN's POV**

I tried to read in Natsume's eyes to see what else he knows… He looks the same as always. Now, come to think of it… This is all his fault, isn't it? If not for him, I wouldn't have been held back at school too long, I wouldn't have ran into the rain, I wouldn't have met that car accident, I wouldn't have arrived later than Yagari-san, I wouldn't have…

I heaved a sigh as I felt frustration rapidly rise within me.

"That's it! I got home late! And it's all because my bastard of a partner left me all alone to do the work we were supposed to share!"

"Look who's talking. Who's fault was it that we were given that punishment in the first place?" he calmly replied.

I gaped at him disbelievingly. "B-but still! We are partners! Partners work together!" I retorted hotly.

"Tch. Whatever."

Che, this prick can't even admit he is in the wrong

"So you were not the one who was almost hit by the car?"

EEEHH?! To say that I am shocked is an understatement. I looked at him with disbelief. He knows about that?!

I tried to catch a glimpse of Mr. Driver at the corner of my eyes. He seems to not hear a thing. He is busy steering the wheel and his eyes are straight on the road.

"W-why?... that… why?...ummm… why?"

**NATSUME's POV**

That stupid expression in Polka's face is a give away. So it was her. The rain-drenched girl yesterday whom this car almost hit. Tch. I felt a pang of guilt. A little.

"So," I started hesitantly, "you... you were not hurt?"

Her eye size doubled. "H-hurt? A he… ahehehehehe…wha-what do you mean, Natsume-san?" she awkwardly replied. I cringed at the honorific "-san." It's as if we went back to that day before that stupid game in the forest.

"The car. " I tried to sound as aloof as usual, "You were not exactly hit, were you?"

I saw a bit of relief in her face at that… as if she's glad we are talking about different things? Nah, I shook my head slightly. Stupid thoughts. Stupid Polka.

"Nope! I am 100% fine!" she looked away.

After a few seconds, she stupidly looked back at me, "Wait... How... how did you know about the car? Wa-was it you?"

"Where do you live?" I chose to ignore her.

"Ehh?! Why? "

"I'll take you there."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please don't forget to drop me a review. Suggestions are oh so welcome. I'd like to know what you want to happen next. I love you for reading this! Special thanks to all those who reviewed previously. Sweet angels! Do you think I need a beta? I'm working really slow and I'm not very confident. Please tell me what you think. Again, I am sorry it took so long. Forgive me, ne?


End file.
